


Reflection

by FracturedFairyTales



Series: School Inspired Work [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Character Insight, Gen, i guess, like all over the place, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedFairyTales/pseuds/FracturedFairyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitterness and a small dose of hatred fill her like a well, replacing what used to be love and kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Icy blue eyes bore into the reflection, shoulder-length chocolate brown hair starting to softly curl around harsher than normal features as a bitter frown twists plump lips. The young woman rarely lets memories resurface in her mind but today is different because not only has she began to get tired of always being the bad guy, but she is reflecting on how much she has changed throughout the years. No more was she this happy-go-lucky girl who believed there was good in everyone, nor was she a die-hard romantic anymore. She’d grown up, seen that not everything had a happy ending and that there would be no end to crime—that sometimes, people were not as noble as some like to think. 

But for now, she’s looking into her reflection and simply remembering a time when she was different, when she was Faustine and happy because she was surrounded by people who loved her wholeheartedly. But she knows, sooner or later, she’ll have to change her appearance again.

Icy blue will turn to forest green and tan skin will pale slightly—that she’d have to straighten her hair and put on a cold, distant mask to become Hart. Faustine will take a back seat, become nothing more than a shadow while Hart resurfaces to try change a revenge bent mage from destroying a semi-working system. To try make him see reason that not everything was as black and white as he seemed to believe. 

Bitterness and a small dose of hatred fill her like a well, replacing what used to be love and kindness.


End file.
